


[Art] Just a Little Examination...

by chicago_ruth



Category: Starship Promise (Visual Novel)
Genre: Art, Bondage, F/F, Medical Kink, Stirrups, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 11:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15194261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicago_ruth/pseuds/chicago_ruth
Summary: Xendalia has a few plans for the heroine...





	[Art] Just a Little Examination...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aphoticdepths](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphoticdepths/gifts).




End file.
